My Dear Diary
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: [pausa]Sakura esta na 8ªsérie e ganha um diário do seu irmão, nesse diário ela escreve as mais divertidas histórias que acontecem com ela, junto com suas amigas vai descobrir os segredos da adolescência, entre eles: a amizade e o primeiro amor. CAP 3 ON!
1. Meet the sisterhood!

_**Oie!**_

_**Gente eu simplesmente não resisti, eu tive que escrever, eu não entendo, é um impulso incontrolável, eu simplesmente não consigo me segurar.**_

_**Sumário da história: Sakura esta na 8ª série e ganha um diário do seu irmão, nesse diário ela escreve as mais loucas e divertidas histórias que acontecem com ela no seu dia-a-dia, juntamente com suas melhores amigas vai descobrir os segredos da adolescência, entre eles: a amizade e o primeiro amor, que é sempre inesquecível. **_

_**Sakura Card Captors ou Card Captors Sakura não me pertence! Pertence ao Grupo CLAMP. **_

_**Espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews caso tenham odiado ou amado, okay?**_

_**Não se esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos. **_

_**( abobrinha blá blá )-entre parênteses será Sakura explicando o significado de alguma coisa ou simplesmente dando o seu parecer técnico.  
**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**Você inveta uma história  
Com direções diferentes,**_

**Ai ai...Por onde começar? Ah sim lembrei.**

**  
**

**Querido Diário,**

**Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 13 anos e estudo no Instituto Tomoeda, eu acabei de ganhar você do meu irmão, o nome dele é Touya se quer saber...Tenho tantas coisas para contar pra você, nem imagina...Bem vamos começar então...**

**Eu: (acabando de acordar) Ai ai ai...Droga que dia é hoje? Ah é...Hoje é sábado, posso dormir até mais tarde. –disse caindo de novo na cama.**

**Voz: (cínico) Nada disso bicho preguiça, acorda pra vida muié, vai caçar teu rumo.**

**Eu: (tacando o travesseiro no indivíduo) Sai daqui Touya!**

**Touya: (imitando-me) Sai daqui Touya! Nhá Nhá Nhá!**

**Eu: (gritando) Para de me imitar.**

**Touya: Para de me imitar.**

**Voz: (dizendo calmamente) Touya para de atormentar sua irmã, quanto a você Sakura, levante-se logo, ou será que você se esqueceu que marcou de se encontrar com as meninas?**

**Sakura: (colocando a mão na testa) Vixi!! É mesmo, eu já ia me esquecendo, obrigada papai.**

**Fujitaka: (sorrindo) De nada, querida. Agora se apresse, pois já esta atrasada.**

**Touya: (cínico) O dia em que essa ai não estiver atrasada vai ser o dia em que ela vai encontrar um mané que a agüente.**

**Sakura: (falando calmamente) Cala boca, Touya! A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro.**

**Touya: (nervoso) Olha como fala comigo, Sakura! Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e...**

_**Pedaços de coisas  
Lembranças pequenas**_

**Eu não quis nem saber, antes que o inútil do meu irmão pudesse falar mais alguma coisa eu peguei e fechei a porta bem no focinho dele, a única coisa que deu pra escutar foi ele reclamando, a vontade que eu tava de ver como ficou a cara dele era imensa, pena que não dava pra ver atrás das portas, mas tudo bem...Chega de enrolar...Eu tenho que me aprontar rapidamente antes que as vacas me matem! Coloquei uma blusa azul manga comprida, uma caça jeans e uma sandália básica, afinal, era só mais uma reunião da irmandade das vacas.**

**A Irmandade das Vacas era formada por oito grandes vacas amigas, sendo elas: Eu ( Bezerra Filha), Tomoyo (Bezerra Irmã), Chiharu (Bezerra Irmã), Naoko (Bezerra Irmã), Rika (Vaca Tia), Nakuru (Vaca Tia), Kaho (Vaca Irmã) e Mei Ling (Vaca Mãe). Essa estória de vaca começou quando nós estávamos apenas na 7ª Série, nessa época a Kaho havia mudado de escola e a Tomoyo estava na outra sala da 7ª, mas começou assim na aula do professor de matemática mais doideira que existe (detalhe: Eu ODEIO matemática, mas simplesmente amo o professor que dá a matéria), eu no mapeamento me sentava com a Rika, e a Mei Ling com a Nakuru, até ai beleza, todavia de repente as duas começam a brigar e a Mei Ling vai e chama a Nakuru de vaca, ai pronto, uma olhou pra cara da outra e começou a rir parecendo umas bestas, eu e a Rika só fomos entender o que tinha acontecido mais tarde, ai o apelido pegou, todas as meninas do nosso grupinho se chamam carinhosamente de vacas, entretanto isso foi na 7ª, agora eu e as meninas estamos na 8ª, só que a Nakuru teve que mudar de escola, já que o irmão dela havia se encrencado, literalmente... 8ª, eu, Tomoyo, Mei Ling e Rika estamos juntas e mais uma vez o "apelido" vaca reina soberano, agora Mei Ling e Rika descobriram uma pinta no mesmo lugar e passaram a se chamarem por irmãs, e logo depois foi a minha vez e a da Tomoyo de descobrirmos que também somos irmãs, e que Mei Ling é nossa "mãe" e Rika nossa "tia", até ai tudo bem, mas a família não estava completa, começo de ano significa novas amizades e gente nova logicamente...Foi ai que foi acoplada mais duas vaquinhas a nossa grande família, e como sempre eu "a cara de pau da turma" que as apresentei pro restinho do grupo, já que como todo novato que se prese seja tímido, essas duas eram Chiharu e Naoko, Chiharu tinha vindo de um outro estado viver com as três irmãs, enquanto Naoko já era conhecida de Tomoyo. Kaho que havia se mudado de escola só ganhou seu nome da irmandade pelo MSN, apesar dela ter ficado um pouco grilada com a gente, por pensar que nós estávamos "ofendendo" a pessoa dela ao chamá-la de vaca, até explicar tudo demorou, mas no final ela acabou entendo e gostando de ser uma vaquinha. Agora aonde eu parei...Ah sim...**

_**Vontade e animação...  
História que segue com a  
gente**_

**Eu: (correndo pra casa da Tomoyo desesperada) Céus! Eu estou atrasada! As meninas vão me matar.**

**Voz: Pode ter certeza disso queridinha!**

**Eu: (gritando devido ao susto) Ai!! Mei Ling sua vaca! Quer me matar do coração?**

**Mei ling: (rindo) Claro que não! Uma mãe jamais faria mal a sua filha, quanto a questão das meninas te matarem creio que não deva se preocupar, já que você é a mais estressada do grupo.**

**Eu: (gota) De fato, isso é verdade! Mas pera ai? Você não devia estar na casa da Tomoyo? Você sempre é uma das primeiras a chegar...**

**Mei Ling: Eu estava lá, mas é porque eu esqueci de comprar o Micos (pra quem não sabe, Micos é um esquine de pobre que custa R$ 1,00, e é delicioso, sem dúvida o lanche preferido da irmandade).**

**Eu: Ah entendi, mas eu pensei que quem ia comprar o Micos era a Rika.**

**Mei Ling: (sorrindo) Não se preocupe...Aquela vaca também vai trazer Micos. E você trouxe os ingredientes para fazermos o brigadeiro?**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Claro que sim, está tudo aqui. Eu trouxe para fazer o brigadeiro e trouxe mais algumas coisas que a Naoko me pediu para ela fazer o bolo, enquanto eu faço os brigadeiros.**

**Mei Ling: Naoko folgada...**

_**Mas a história ainda é  
Neblina, neblina,  
e adivinha**_

**Conversa foi e conversa veio, até que eu e Mei ling chegamos na casa da Tomoyo para assistirmos "O Grito", já que eu e as meninas estávamos querendo ver "O Grito 2" nos cinemas, qual não foi nossa surpresa ao encontrar " A Praga" e "O Praguinha"(O Praga é o Yamazaki e o Praguinha é o priminho dele Taka, os dois estudam no Instituto, o Praga estuda na mesma sala que eu e as meninas e o Praguinha na 6ª) andando de bicicleta lá na rua. Os dois mal nos viram e foram direto nos azucrinar.**

_**Mas não é só brincadeira,  
que brincando tudo aparece**_

**Praga: (descendo da bike) E ai? Vocês vieram ver a rebelde?**

**Mei Ling: (nervosa) E o que isso te interessa, hein? O que você ta fazendo aqui estrupício?**

**Praga: (pose de ofendido) Estrupício? Eu? Muito me magoa tais palavras...E caso tenha se esquecido eu sou vizinho tanto da Tomoyo, quanto da Rika.**

**Eu: (gota) Vixi...Acho que você acaba de dar um fora...**

**Praga: (sorrindo) E ai Sakurinha? Belezinha? Toca aê!**

**Mei Ling: (me arrastando antes que pudesse cumprimentar a Praga) Vamos pra dentro!**

**_E tem cara feia,  
e bonita,  
e outro destino tece_.**

**Quando entramos lá dentro as meninas já estavam todas lá, somente esperando nós duas. Tomoyo estava colocando o DVD e ligando o Home Theater, enquanto Kaho e Nakuru conversavam sobre garotos, pra variar...Naoko estava na cozinha esperando por mim e Rika estava caída no sofá, juntamente com Chiharu. Mei Ling foi na direção das meninas, enquanto eu me dirige para a cozinha, precisava fazer logo o brigadeiro para podermos começar logo a assistir o filme, entreguei os ingredientes para Naoko e fui fazer os brigadeiros, mas como eu tinha enrolado muito pra chegar, teríamos que comer na panela, pois até o brigadeiro esfriar...Beleza, o brigadeiro já estava pronto e Naoko já tinha colocado a massa do bolo no forno, agora era só partir pro abraço...Assistir filme na casa da Tomoyo era ótimo, já que ela possui aquela Tv enorme e aquele som maravilhoso, e depois ela tinha coragem de dizer que eu era rica e ela pobre...Fala sério! Pra ser honesta nem consegui prestar atenção no filme, fiqueipraticamente o filme todo com uma almofada na minha cara, até aquele momento estava tudo ocorrendo bem, eu e as meninas estávamos cumprindo com o combinado, estávamos fazendo juntas "O Grito 3". Putz! Que filme horrível é esse? Até que nós sentimos um cheirinho de queimado...Pelas barbas do profeta Judas, o bolo!!!!!!**

_**Num fio de linha,  
Amarra-se o que é  
importante**_

**Eu: (gritando) Naoko sua louca! Você esqueceu o bolo no forno!**

**Tomoyo: (atordoada) Mas que doença, véiiii!**

**Rika: (gritando) Naoko vai lá tira o bolo do forno, vaca louca!**

**Naoko correu até a cozinha, mas quando abriu a porta do fogão a única coisa que pode ver foi uma massa cinzenta...**

**Eu: (chateada) Era uma vez um bolo...**

**Chiharu: (nervosa) Parabéns Naoko! E agora o que a gente vai comer? O bolo era pro nosso lanche poçilda!**

**Rika: (virando-se para Mei Ling) Vaaaaaca? Ainda sobrou Micos?**

**Mei Ling: (olhando pro saco vazio) Não...**

**Nakuru: (chateada) Que merda, véi. Nós somos muito azarentas.**

**Eu: Pior...Se pelo menos nós não tivéssemos gastado todo nosso dinheiro, nós poderíamos ir na padaria comprar pelo menos uns pão.**

**Tomoyo: (gritando) É isso ai, Sakura! Você é um gênio!**

**Eu: (confusa) Eu sou?**

**Tomoyo: Claro que é...Eu havia me esquecido totalmente da bolsinha do pão, ela pode ter uns trocados que certamente vai nos tirar desse aperto.**

**Kaho: Mas e se estiver vazia?**

**Naoko: Ai Kaho! Larga de ser pessimista, pensamento positivo! Essa bolsinha da Tomy é nossa última chance de encher o pandu.**

**Eu: Naoko esta certa, Kaho. Tomy vai lá e assalta a bolsinha.**

**Tomoyo: (fazendo curtição) Falo chefia!**

**Tomoyo foi até um armário e pegou a santa bolsinha, aquela lá é santa mesmo, toda vez aquela bolsinha nos tirava de um aperto, e por sorte daquela vez não foi diferente.**

**Tomoyo: (sorrindo) Gente! Aqui tens uns trocados bão, se brincar da até pra fazer a feira. Quem vai comigo na padaria? Bora, Saky?**

**Eu: (caindo no chão) Que não...Preguiça...**

**Mei Ling: (indo na direção da Tomoyo) Eu vou contigo...**

**Tomoyo: Certo...Bora lá.**

_**Num fio de linha.  
Seguro essa ponta bem  
firme**_

**Tomoyo e Mei Ling saíram pra comprar alguma coisa, deixando eu e o restante das meninas em casa. Kaho, Chiharu e Nakuru voltaram pra sala, enquanto Naoko arrumava a bagunça do bolo, já eu e a Rika fomos xeretar no quarto da Tomy.**

**Rika: (pegando um ursinho) Olha o chocolate, Saky!**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Até hoje a Tomy guarda esse ursinho que eu dei pra ela...**

**Rika: É...Olha só...Você por acaso se lembra dessa mancha aqui no chão?**

**Eu: (olhando pro chão) Putz! Até hoje essa mancha ta aqui! Nossa...Como eu poderia me esquecer...Foi o dia mais treloso da minha vida...**

**------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Casa da Tomoyo - 2 anos atrás**

**Eu: (praguejando) Ai que merda! Sujei a minha mão de tinta preta!**

**Rika: Merda! Eu também!**

**Eu: (assustada) Putz! Rika olha pro chão.**

**Rika: (alargando os olhos) Ai minhas fadas! Vixi Saky, nós sujamos o chão do quarto da Tomy com essa tinta preta! Vamo ter que limpar!**

**Eu: (fazendo sinal) Espera ai! Vamos lavar as mãos primeiro e depois a gente limpa esse chão.**

**Rika: Ta ta ta!**

**Chegamos em frente a porta do banheiro, como a mesma estava fechada nós primeiro batemos pra ver se tinha alguém lá dentro, nada, depois nós perguntamos se tinha alguém lá dentro, nada de novo...Rika decidiu abrir a porta, pra quê? A Kaho tava lá dentro, tentando fazer o n° 1, pelo menos foi o que ela disse...**

**Kaho: (gritando) Owww! Sai daqui suas doida!**

**Eu e Rika (gota) Uiiiiii!!!**

**Nós duas mais que depressa saímos de dentro do banheiro, Kaho depois daquilo havia fechado a porta, eu e a Rika corremos que nem um foguete pro quarto da Tomy, e quando nos deparamos com a mesma começamos a rir ser parar, a Tomy não entendeu nada...Naquele dia eu e a Rika quase infartamos de tanto rir, e só depois quando a crise passou e a Kaho voltou com um pedaço de pau na mão, que nós explicamos o que tinha acontecido...No final das contas, nós quatro caímos na gargalhada. Tudo isso em uma tarde reservada para fazer o trabalho da feira de ciências...**

**-----------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------**

**Rika: (rindo) Eu não sei até hoje o que foi mais engraçado. Se foi a cara que a Kaho fez ou se foi à situação.**

**Eu: (rindo) Acho que os dois.**

**Voz: (gritando) Hei vacas! Venham logo, as meninas já voltaram com o lanche.**

**Rika: (gritando de volta) Já estamos indo! Você vem Saky?**

**Eu: (acordando de um devaneio) Claro...Já estou indo.**

**Rika: Certo. Vou esperar você lá em baixo. Vê se não demora!**

_**Nas tuas mãos  
Então a história começa**_

**Era engraçado se lembrar de tais acontecimentos, coisas que parecem tão atuais, mas que aconteceram faz tanto tempo, isso certamente me marcou, tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com minhas amigas de certa forma me marcou, espero que mesmo com o passar do tempo certas coisas não mudem...Não mudem...**

**Voz: Pensando na morte da bezerra?**

**Eu: (novamente despertando do meio devaneio) Ah? O quê? Ah Tomy...Espero que não se importe de estar aqui no seu quarto.**

**Tomoyo: (sorrindo) Claro que não. Es minha melhor amiga, irmã, prima e sócia, lembra-se? Não me importa que fique aqui, fico até mesmo feliz, só ficou preocupada quando você se perde assim nos seus pensamentos, es uma pessoa muita pensativa Sakura.**

**Eu: (confusa) E isso é ruim?**

**Tomoyo: De certa forma é, pois as pessoas que pensam muito, agem pouco.**

**Eu: Mas eu não sou assim! Sou?**

**Tomoyo: Não cabe a mim lhe dizer, cabe a você descobrir. Agora vamos antes que as meninas comam tudo, sabe como é, elas podem ser vacas, mas tem estômago de cabritas.**

**Eu: (rindo) Verdade. Então vamos logo! Ao ataque!**

_**E vai e volta e vai e vem  
Neblina, neblina.**_

**Naquele dia eu e as meninas comemos que nem meus Deus o que é isso? Terminamos de assistir aquele filme maledito e antes de irmos, paramos para tirarmos fotos com a máquina da Tomy, como manda a tradição da nossa trupe. No final das contas o dia foi mais do que perfeito, mesmo depois de ter voltado para casa e ter encontrado um Touya arriado pelas pernas, nem isso pode estragar o meu dia! O meu dia perfeito! Antes de ir pra cama aquele mesmo pensamento que eu estava tendo no quarto da Tomy voltou, o pensamento de mudança, eu já estava na 8ª série, o ano da mudança, da separação, do crescimento, mas definitivamente eu não estava pronta pra mudar, pra me separar das minhas amigas, pra CRESCER! Não queria perder tudo aquilo que construí na minha curta vida, será que apesar de tudo nossa amizade continuaria intacta? Eu honestamente não sei, pois o ano ainda não se acabou, por isso vou aproveitar todo o tempo que tiver ainda com elas, quanto as nossas estórias, não se preocupe, escreverei tudo aqui, e isso ficará somente entre nós. Você mal sabe o que tenho para escrever em você amanhã, amanhã é outro dia, uma outra história se inicia, quem sabe amanhã já não terei todas as respostas?**

**Beijos,**

**Sakura Kinomoto.**

**Continua... **

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Oie! Blz?_**

**_1° Eu não consegui aguentar...Eu tinha que escrever esse fic se não eu ia pirar!_**

**_2° O primeiro capitulo da Guadiã da Noiva já foi reeditado e eu estou começando a escrever o próximo capitulo de Vivendo para Amar._**

**_3° Deixem reviews caso tenha odiado ou gostado._**

**_4° Essa fic sera atualizada em breve, não se preocupem._  
**

**_bY:Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_ **


	2. Tomoyo's Camera

**_Oie pessoinhas! Cá estou eu mais uma vez!_**

**_Ta ai o outro capitulo dessa engraçada fic. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos._**

**_Bjão!_  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**All the small things**

**Todas as pequenas coisas**

**Querido Diário,**

**Sou eu novamente...Deer lógico, né? Quem mais poderia pegar você, se não fosse eu? Eu decidi uma coisa, só vou escrever as coisas mais importantes que acontecerem comigo em você, porque tem coisas na minha vida que são muito monótonas, e sem dúvida nenhuma você não quer ser enchido com isso, e sim com grandes histórias e aventuras, não é mesmo? Bem...Hoje eu e as meninas fomos ao shopping, foi uma bagunça que só, eu fiquei triste apenas com uma coisa, nem a Kaho e a Nakuru puderam ir, já que ambas tem aula de tarde, mas tudo bem, mesmo assim foi ótimo. Lá vamos nós novamente...**

**True care, truth brings**

**A verdade traz a atenção autêntica**

**Eu: (sonolenta) Ai ai ai, quantas horas? Nô!!!!! Se eu não correr vou chegar atrasada. Mas que droga! Será que não tem ninguém nessa casa que pode me acordar, pra isso pelo menos o inútil do Touya devia servir!**

**Voz: (sério) Quem você esta chamando de inútil, hein coisa feia?**

**Eu: (vestindo a roupa às pressas) Você! Será que você não poderia ter me acordado?**

**Touya: Ora, mas veja só...Agora a madame quer que eu a acorde não é mesmo? Quem é que ficou brigando comigo e fechou a porta no meu nariz quando eu a acordei, hã?**

**Eu: (irritada) Mas você também! Vai me acordar logo no sábado, o único dia em que eu posso dormir até mais tarde, sábado e domingo, aliás, parece que você faz até de propósito, só pra me irritar!**

**Touya: Olha aqui Sakura, você já é bem grandinha para eu ter que ficar te acordando. A sua obrigação é acordar no automático, afinal de contas não estarei aqui para sempre pra ficar cuidando de você.**

**Eu: (indo em direção da porta) Eu não pedi pra que você cuidasse de mim, eu só queria que você fosse um pouquinho menos INSURPOTÁVEL!**

**Touya: (me seguindo) Insurpotável? Eu? Sakura Kinomoto agora você vai me escutar...**

**I'll take one lift**

**Eu vou aceitar uma carona**

**Mais uma vez sem dar bola pro que meu irmão falava eu fechei a porta no focinho dele, e mais uma vez ele ficou resmungando, honestamente eu não ligava pro que ele ia me dizer mesmo, eu já estava atrasada e de modo algum ia ficar perdendo mais tempo ouvindo a falação do meu irmão, TENHA DÓ! Meu ouvido não é PENICO! Antes de sair de casa dei uma passada rápida na cozinha pra ver se encontrava meu pai, para dar pelo menos um beijinho nele, mas como sempre ele havia saído cedo para trabalhar, homem ocupado esse meu pai...Eu sai de casa voando literalmente, a minha sorte é que eu morava perto do Instituto, porque se não quem ia levar uma portada na cara, era eu. Como havia previsto cheguei antes do professor dar com a porta na minha cara, QUE SORTE! Principalmente levando em consideração a professora...O nome dela é Kátia, ela dá aula de Português, e é simplesmente insurpotável, sabe aquela pessoa que implica com tudo e com todos, então, era ela...Mas pra minha sorte, ela puxava o maior saco pro meu lado, ela e todos os professores, e eu como não sou besta nem nada, puxo o saco de todos eles também, não existe aluna mais falsa do que eu, pelo menos nesse ponto, todavia você tem que me entender, é questão de sobrevivência, se eu me tornasse inimigos de um deles eles poderiam me ferrar sem dúvida nenhuma, por isso eu puxo o saco deles e o pior é que eu faço o maior sucesso com todos os meus professores, agora entendi o que as meninas querem dizer quando falam que nasci virada pra lua. Tenho realmente muita sorte, consigo conquistar todos ao meu redor!**

**Your ride, best trip**

**É o seu passeio, a melhor viagem**

**Voz: (num tom pesaroso) Oh...Sinto muito Sakura, quase que fecho a porta na sua cara.**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Tudo bem fessora Kátia, se fizesse isso mesmo assim, saberia que não o fizeste por mal.**

**Profª Kátia: (sorrindo de volta) Es sem dúvida nenhuma a menina mais doce que conheci, agora entre e sente-se no seu lugar, certo?**

**Eu: Certo.**

**Always, I know**

**Sempre, eu sei**

**Dirige-me para o meu lugar, como sempre todos me olhavam, mas tudo bem...Eu já estava mesmo acostumada, sentei no meu lugar, que era ao lado de Tomoyo e na frente da Rika e Mei Ling, mal cheguei e o interrogatório começou.**

**Voz: (cínica) Podemos saber o motivo de seu atraso ou como sempre dormiste demais e perdeste a hora?**

**Eu: (cínica) Tomoyo eu realmente não te entendo às vezes, se sabes o motivo de estar chegando atrasada, por que perguntas?**

**Tomoyo: (sorrindo de lado) Como sempre com uma resposta afiada, hein?**

**You'll be at my show**

**Você vai estar no meu show**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Fazer o quê? Nasci assim...**

**Vozes: (sussurando) Hei! Meninas?**

**Eu: (virando me para trás) Sim Mei Ling? Rika?**

**Rika: (sorrindo) Meninas que tal nós irmos ao shopping hoje? Hein? O que vocês acham? Assistir um filme?**

**Tomoyo: (¬¬) Aff...Logo hoje que eu estou sem nenhum tustão furado.**

**Mei Ling: (implorando) Por favor! Vamos gente! Não precisa levar muito dinheiro não, leva só uns R$ 10,00.**

**Eu: Ow...Mais tipo, dez reais? Só se a gente quiser passar fome! Dez reais não da pra ir ao cinema...E pra mim shopping sem cinema é a mesma coisa que nada.**

**Rika: Ow...Você se esqueceu que dia é hoje? Hoje é quarta-feira, dia dos pobres irem no cinema.**

**Eu: (¬¬) Vocês com essa história de ser pobre, enche o saco. Mas realmente eu havia me esquecido desse, porém.**

**Tomoyo: Se for só R$10 da pra eu ir, mas tipo quem leva e quem busca?**

**Mei Ling: (fazendo sinal positivo) Eu já falei com a minha mãe, ela disse que leva, fica de boa.**

**Rika: E eu falei com a minha, ela disse que busca a gente no shopping.**

**Watching, waiting, Commiserating**

**Assistindo, esperando, sofrendo**

**Eu e Tomoyo: Beleza.**

**Eu: Que horas tem que estar na sua casa, Mei?**

**Mei Ling: (pensativa) Duas horas, duas em ponto, okay?**

**Eu, Tomoyo e Rika juntas: Okay!**

**Profª Kátia: Sakura, Tomoyo, virem-se para frente, por favor!**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, Turn the lights off,**

**Diga que é assim, eu não vou partir, apague a luz,**

**Eu e Tomoyo nos viramos rapidamente, quem em sã consciência enfrentaria Kátia, a terrível professora de Português? A aula como sempre estava um tédio, e mais uma vez, nossa "querida" professora "assassina" a aula, já que a única coisa que ela sabia fazer era pegar os livros, folhear as páginas, escolher e encher-nos de exercícios, mas o bom de tudo, era que eu era a queridinha dela, por isso nunca respondia os exercícios dela, só esperava que ela os corrigisse e ela nem imaginava que eu, euzinha faço isso, mundo engraçado, né?**

**O alarme do recreio tocou e eu e as meninas fomos para o nosso lugarzinho de direito, o sofá que ficava ao lado da diretoria, nós nos sentamos lá pra praticar a "Santa Ceia" como Rika a chama (Santa Ceia na língua da irmandade é dividir o nosso lanche entre as meninas do nosso grupo, assim ninguém fica com fome). Ficamos lá tentando adivinhar como seria nossa tarde, até que um candidato a membro da nossa trupe chega, o nome dele? William...**

**Carry me home**

**Me leve para casa**

**William: Olá meninas! Como vocês estão?**

**Rika: (cortante) Bem como você pode ver.**

**Eu: (fingindo de séria) Que isso Rika? Como você pode tratar assim o Presidente do seu fã clube?**

**Late night, come home**

**Fim da noite, volte para casa**

**Eu e o restante das meninas caímos na gargalhada, enquanto Rika e William mudavam de cor literalmente...Mas em certo ponto eu tinha razão, Rika tinha um suposto fã clube, que era composto pelo William, Yamazaki, Vlad e outros meninos.**

**Work sucks, I know**

**O trabalho é uma droga, eu sei**

**William: (corado) Não gostei desse seu comentário Saky!**

**Rika: (corada e irritada) E eu também não!**

**Mei Ling: (passando mal de tanto rir) Olha só pros dois! Estão parecendo aqueles calangos que mudam de cor.**

**Eu: (séria) O nome é camaleão Mei, e não leve a sério o que eu digo Will, leva na moral, afinal, eu só estou brincando com você.**

**Will: (sem graça) Tudo bem...Queira me perdoar, eu tenho um pouco de dificuldades para levar as coisas na esportiva.**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Fica de boa, Will. Quer se sentar?**

**Will: Eu posso?**

**Eu: (fazendo sinal) Naoko! Chiharu! Cheguem pra cá e deixem espaço para o menino sentar.**

**She left me roses by the stairs**

**Ela me deixou rosas na escada,**

**Rapidamente Naoko e Chiharu deram espaço para que William se sentasse, era impressionante como eu conseguia fazer com todas as meninas da irmandade me obedecessem, acho que é pelo fato de ser a líder de nosso grupo, já que modéstia à parte nasci com um poder de manipulação incrível. William era um menino bastante agradável, eu permite que ficasse conosco durante o recreio, Rika não pareceu se importar com o fato dele estar lá, o recreio acabou e todos nós voltamos para nossa sala. Chegando lá nós nos sentamos em nossas determinadas cadeiras, a Rika e a Mei Ling atrás, eu e a Tomy na frente e "A Praga" na nossa frente. Nós mal colocamos a bundona na cadeira e o Yamazaki veio puxar conversa.**

**Surprises let me know she cares**

**Surpresas que me fazem saber que ela se importa**

**Praga: E ai Saky ? E ai Rebelde?**

**Eu: (sorrindo) E ai Praga? Beleza?**

**Tomoyo: (¬¬) O que você quer, inútil?**

**Praga: (olhando pra mim) Saky? A Tomoyo esta muito rebelde, você não acha?**

**Eu: (rindo) Com certeza.**

**Tomoyo: (nervosa) Sakura! Vê se para de dar moral pra esse garoto, quanto a você Yamazaki vire-se pra frente.**

**Praga: (virando-se pra frente) Falo rebelde!**

**Tomoyo: (fitando-me) Hei? Saky? Que hora você vai pra casa da Mei?**

**Eu: (pensativa): Uhmmmm...Não sei, acho que 13:30 tô lá.**

**Tomoyo: (assentindo) Beleza.**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, Turn the lights off,**

**Diga que é assim, eu não vou partir, apague a luz,**

**Depois dessa conversa relâmpago nós voltamos a nossa atenção pra aula, que era de Física, eu achava uma coisa engraçada, eu era péssima em matemática, mas em Física dava show, será que seria eu a nova Einstein? Eu não sabia bem ao certo...A professora que dava essa matéria era a mesma da de Química, o nome dela era Cassandra, super gente boa, todavia tinha uma voz...Sabe aquela pessoa que tem aquela voizinha que entra dentro do seu tímpano e fica lá mô tempão, quase te deixando surda? Pois é, era a voz dela. Naquela aula nós estávamos aprendendo os Conceitos Básicos de Física e Química, afinal, era começo de ano, não dava pra ver logo de cara Campo Vetorial, né? Beleza...A aula seguiu normalmente e logo depois deu o sinal e eu corri direto pra casa, pois eu ainda tinha que pedir permissão pro meu pai. Chegando em casa o mala do meu irmão não estava, graças ao bom Deus, um ponto positivo a favor da minha saída com as meninas.**

**Carry me home**

**Me leve para casa**

**Eu: (gritando) Oie! Povo cheguei!**

**Fujitaka: (gritando) Estou aqui na cozinha filha!**

**Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill**

**Mantenha a cabeça tranqüila, eu vou ser sua emoção,**

**Dirige-me pra sala e dei de cara nem foi com meu pai, e sim com uma pilha de papéis, o homem ocupado esse meu pai...**

**The night will go on, my little windmill**

**A noite vai seguir  
Meu pequeno moinho de vento**

**Eu: (sorrindo) Pai...**

**Fujitaka: (fitando-me) Sim?**

**Eu: Será...Que eu poderia ir ao Shopping hoje?**

**Fujitaka: Quem leva e quem busca?**

**Eu: A mãe da Mei e a mãe da Rika.**

**Fujitaka: Uhmm...Agora vamos negociar, de quanto dinheiro nós estamos falando?**

**Eu: (sem graça) Deizinho...Mas se quiser dar mais eu aceito, to pegando cartão de crédito, vale alimentação, vale transporte, bolsa família.**

**Fujitaka: Aqui seus R$10,00. Aproveite o Shopping.**

**Eu: Obrigada.**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Diga que é assim, eu não vou partir, (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Depois de pegar meu money, eu subi direto pro meu quarto.Droga! O que custava liberar mais uns dim dim...Aquele unha de fome, é por essas e outras que Money que é good eu não have! Afff...Depois eu que só rica, situação...Olha o ponto que cheguei? Se hoje não fosse o dia dos pobres irem no cinema, eu com certeza ia ficar chupando o dedo. Quando fui olhar no relógio já era 12:45, achei melhor tomar banho e começar a me arrumar. Você deve estar se perguntando, mas por que tomar banho agora? Esta muito cedo, entretanto eu explico, eu demoro pelo menos meia hora no banho, e isso quando eu não decido lavar o cabelo, meu pai quase me mata quando chega à conta...Quase, se estou aqui contando é porque estou viva. Depois de tomar o meio maravilhoso banho com sais aromáticos, eu fui escolher a roupa, optei por um vestido preto com umas flores verdes, um bolero e uma sandália linda que eu tinha. Beleza! Banho tomado, roupa escolhida e colocada, agora era arrumar o cabelo, mas de repente ouvi meu pai me chamar.**

**Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Apague a luz,  
Me leve para casa (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Fujitaka: (gritando) Sakura! Desça! A Mei Ling e a Tomoyo estam aqui em baixo!**

**Eu: (confusa) Ué? Mas não era pra eu ir pra casa da Mei? O que ela e a Tomy estam fazendo aqui?**

**Só depois que eu olhei pro relógio que eu fui entender, 13:50, ai ai, pra variar eu estava atrasada de novo, peguei minha bolsa e desci lá pra baixo, as meninas estavam me esperando na sala, eu mal pus os pés lá e elas se levantaram, me pegaram pelo braço, disseram tchau pro meu pai, e me arrastaram porta a fora.**

**Mei Ling: (¬¬) Muito bem atrasadinha, vamos logo, a irmandade já esta lá só te esperando.**

**Eu: (gota) Desculpe-me por isso meninas, mas agora que nós já estamos indo, será que vocês poderiam parar de me arrastar?**

**Mei e Tomy: Não!**

**Eu: (sem graça) Ta legal!**

**Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Mantenha a cabeça tranqüila, eu vou ser sua emoção, (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**Quando chegamos lá na casa da Mei, a mãe dela já estava nos esperando dentro do carro, a mãe dela e a irmandade, as meninas me jogaram dentro do carro e depois entraram, e lá fomos nós rumo ao shopping, mal sabíamos o que nos aguardava. Enquanto estávamos no carro, eu e as meninas ficamos tirando foto com a máquina digital da Tomy, até a mãe da Rika apareceu nas fotos, chegando no shopping, nós descemos, nos despedimos da mãe da Rika e corremos pro cinema, já que naquela altura do campeonato o filme já devia estar começando. Chegamos no bendito cinema, o que assistir? O Grito 2, lógico, mas quando chegamos no cinema, o problema, a Mei Ling era como posso dizer? Um pouco tampinha, e como a faixa etária era de 14 anos, o cara do cinema (aquele maledito) não quis deixar ela entrar, apesar de eu ter 13 anos, sou bastante alta, mas já que a Mei não podia entrar, eu e a irmandade optamos por outro filme, "Deu a louca na chapeuzinho". Nossa que nome estranho, mas até que o filme foi legal, e eu falo isso porque nem prestei atenção nele, já que eu e as meninas estávamos no cinema (NO CINEMA) tirando foto, sorte do povo não ter pego a gente. Depois dessa seção, nós fomos pras Lojas Carandiru, nome lindo não é? Nessa loja tinha um monte de coisa, e foi ai que começou nossa maré de azar...**

**Tomoyo: Olha gente! Máscaras! Bora tirar foto usando elas?**

**Todas: Bora.**

**Eu: (pegando uma máscara) Eu quero essa de pirata.**

**Mei: (pegando a máscara do Roberto Jefferson) Eu quero essa de político safado.**

**Rika: Eu quero a do Frankstein.**

**Tomoyo: Eu quero essa do Huck.**

**E lá fomos nós andando pelas Lojas Carandiru tirando foto com as máscaras, bichinhos de pelúcia e etc.**

**Tomoyo: Gente! Alguém segura a capinha da máquina pra mim, enquanto eu tiro uma foto com a Saky e a Mei! Rika?! Segura pra mim.**

**Rika: (Tomoyo entrega a capa pra Rika que joga ela pra lá) Eu não quero segurar esse trem não!**

**Tomoyo: (chamando eu e a Mei) Meninas juntem aqui pra tirar a foto?**

**The night will go on, the night will go on (na na na na na na na na na na)**

**A noite vai seguir**

**E foi o que nós fizemos, nos juntamos pra tirar a foto, logo depois nós tiramos mais e mais fotos, só que dessa vez na Livraria Caiçara, e depois em frente ao McFrodos, mas como já estava ficando tarde, a Rika decidiu ligar pra mãe dela pra poder buscar a gente, a mãe dela atendeu e disse que em meia hora estaria lá, até aquele momento estava tudo as mil maravilhas, até...**

**Tomoyo: (gritando) Ai Meu Pai!!!!!!!**

**Eu: (assustada devido ao grito) Que foi?**

**Tomoyo: A capinha da minha câmera sumiu!**

**Mei Ling: Não esta dentro da sua bolsa?**

**Tomoyo: (desesperada) Não...**

**Eu: Calma gente, muita calma nessa hora! Faz seguinte: Nós temos menos de meia hora até a mãe da Rika chegar, certo? Então, façamos o seguinte, eu e a Rika vamos às Lojas Carandiru e ao cinemas, enquanto Tomoyo e Mei Ling vão na Livraria Caiçara e ao McFrodos.**

**Meninas: Certo!**

**Eu e Rika seguimos pro cinema, enquanto Mei e Tomy iam pra Livraria Caiçara, enquanto fazíamos o percurso até os cinemas, fomos paradas por dois caras que queriam fazer um retrato nosso, mas eu e Rika dissemos que não queríamos e deixamos os caras lá falando sozinho, vê se pode? Parar a gente, pessoas que eles nunca viram pra fazer um retrato? Eu hein, vai que eram dois tarados? Deus me livre e guarde. Chegamos ao cinemas, procuramos que nem loucas, nada da bendita capinha, só que não sei se foi uma crise de doideira que deu na Rika, mas ela começou a pular e falar...**

**Rika: (pulando e falando) São Lombim São Lombim, faz eu achar a capa da Tomy que eu dou três pulim.**

**Eu: (gota) Cê é doida?**

**Rika: (olhando séria pra mim) Não! Agora vamos às Lojas Carandiru, pois nós vamos achar essa bendita.**

**Eu: (sem entender) Ta.**

**E sabe o que foi mais engraçado? Nós encontramos a maledita! Estava lá nas Lojas Caiçara, perto de onde nós tiramos foto com as máscaras, e adivinha quem foi à culpada do nosso desespero...A Rika, que não quis segurar aquela merda de capa! Saindo da Loja nós demos de cara com a Tomy e a Mei.**

**Eu: (sorrindo e entregando a capa pra Tomy) Olha só o que nós achamos!**

**Tomoyo: (sorrindo que nem bobo alegre) Muito obrigada! Eu nem sei o que dizer!**

**Eu: (séria) Mas eu sei, diga que nunca mais vai trazer essa merda de capa pro shopping.**

**Mei e Rika: É!**

**Tomoyo: (gota) Ta bom...Mais tipo não fiquem nervosas, a culpa não foi minha...**

**Eu: Realmente...Quem perdeu essa merda foi a Rika.**

**Mei: Ow pior, vaca. Como é que você faz uns trem desses? Quer matar a gente do coração?**

**Rika: (falando) Foi mal gente. Não vai acontecer de novo...**

**Eu: Certo, agora vamos meninas!O tempo é curto e a Sapucaí é grande, rápido antes que percamos nossa carona.**

**Todas: Certo!**

**Nós saímos correndo pelo shopping, pelo menos eu, Mei e Tomy, porque a Rika estava dando os pulim dela.**

**Eu: (virando-me para Rika) Rika, são só três pulim!**

**Rika: Eu sei! Mas isso é só por garantia mesmo.**

**Eu: (¬¬) Aff.**

**My little windmill**

**Meu pequeno moinho de vento**

**Não demorou muito e a mãe da Rika chegou, deixando cada uma das meninas em suas respectivas casas, nós nos despedimos uma das outras, e seguimos em frente...Ao chegar em casa à única coisa que consegui fazer foi tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, fazer tarefa e cair na cama, foi sem dúvida um dia muito cansativo pra mim, não teria sido tanto se a vaca da Rika não tivesse sumido com a capa da Tomy, mas tudo bem, nós havíamos recuperado a capa e no final acabamos por nos divertir muito, além disso, amanhã será outro dia, com novas aventuras e caso considere elas especiais, pode ter certeza que irei escrever em você, meu querido guardião, sei que deveria escrever em você diariamente, mas prefiro escrever em você só as coisas boas da minha vida, para que me lembre sempre, e esquecer as coisas monótonas do meu dia-a-dia. Não se preocupe, farei o máximo para não demorar a escrever. Ah antes que me esqueça! Sei que você quer saber se comprei alguma coisa, não é mesmo? Não...Não comprei nada, a não ser minha entrada no cinema e o meu lanche, também com míseros R$10, o que você queria? Não faço milagre!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Sakura Kinomoto.**

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Oie!**_

_**1° Me desculpem pela demora da postagem.**_

_**2° Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, e podem continuar postando. HEHEHE**_

_**3° A fic " Vivendo para Amar" esta em pausa.**_

_**4° Estou pensando seriamente em continuar a fic " E Se Fosse Verdade", mas quero saber a opinião de vocês quanto a minha decisão.**_

_**5° E eu não vou parar de escrever, me decide. Agora é oficial.**_

_**6° Odiaram? Amaram? Querem me xingar tudo? Deixem reviews, amo a opinião de todos, até as negativas.**_

_**7° Para que não haja mais confusão, permitam me que explique, toda vez que eu disser: Aqui é Raposa do Deserto desconectando, significa que finalizei a fic, certim?**_

_**Bjão para todos e...Fui!**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox or Fox of the Desert.  
**_


	3. King Penguin's Park

** _Oie, pessoinhas!_**

**_Aqui esta mais uma capitulo da fic sobre as aventuras da Sakura e suas amigas vacas!_**

**_E já deixo aqui para vocês uma prévia do 4ª capitulo, chamado de Bad Boys!_**

**_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_  
_**

**_Sumário 4ª cap: Eu estava lá de boa,indo pra casa, carregando aquela pilha enorme de livros quando de repente...Tropeço com alguém..._**

**_Eu: (irritada) Putz!!! Você não olha por onde anda não infeliz?_**

**_Voz: (me ajudando com os livros) Me desculpe, é porque eu sou novo aqui e..._**

**_Eu: (catando minhas coisas no chão) Pera ai! Você que é o meu novo vizinho?!?_**

**_Voz: (suave) Sim. Acabei de me mudar. Meu nome é Shoran Li. Muito prazer em conhecê-lá e qual o seu nome?_**

**_Até aquele momento em não tinha olhado pra aquela criatura, mas quando olhei...Nossa!!!Que criatura..._**

**_Eu: (gaguejando e um pouco corada) SaKi...Quer dizer SaMoTo, AHHHH! Sakura Kinomoto! É isso ai! Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto._**

**_Shoran: (sorrindo) Bem Srta Sakura, adoraria ficar conversando, mas tenho que ajudar meus pais com a mudança, espero vê-la em breve, até mais._**

**_Eu: (olhando fixamente no garoto) Inte..._**

**_Ai ai ai, eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu fiquei lá que nem uma tonta olhando pro garoto, se bem que não olhar pra um garoto lindim como aquele, é meu complicado...Teria ficado admirando meu novo vizinho, se alguém não tivesse me beliscado..._**

**_FIM DO SUMÁRIO DA 4ª CAPITULO_**

**_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _****_s2 _**

**_HAHHA Espero que gostem, isso ai só foi uma pontinha do próximo capitulo! Não percam! E não se esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos. _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**O sol quente das manhãs  
As noites de luar**

Querido Diário,

Como vai indo a vida? A minha vai indo muito bem, tenho um babado fortíssimo pra contar pra você, saka só:

Hoje eu acordei mais uma vez atrasada, como sempre, pra variar meu irmão veio encher meu saco, aquele pulha de um raio! Mas beleza, sai correndo, ao mesmo tempo que o Touya entrava no quarto eu saia, e mais uma vez eu bati a porta na cara dele, entenda, isso já faz parte do meu cotidiano, só que dessa vez eu ouvi o que ele resmungou:

Touya: (resmungando) Se ela bater a porta na minha cara mais uma vez, vou ter que fazer uma cirurgia plástica.

**A vida é tudo o que se quis  
É um canto de amor**

Não liguei pra o que aquele infeliz disse, queria mais era chegar logo naquela merda de escola, antes que fosse tarde (mais tarde do que já era) e eu fosse obrigada a passar na cordenação. Corri que nem uma bala, chegando na escola, entrei juntamente com a professora de informática Núbia, mulher odiosa aquela, simplesmente a odiava, pensa numa mulher falsa e antipática? Seu nome era Núbia...

**Mas de repente não há mais música no ar  
E tudo é diferente do que você sonhou**

Profª Núbia: (séria) Chegando atrasada novamente, não é mesmo Kinomoto?

Eu: (abaixando a cabeça) Sinto muito professora.

Profª Núbia: (uma mistura de cinismo com sei lá o que) Sei que sente...Agora entre na fila, nós estamos descendo para o laboratório de informática.

**Se você sentir a solidão da escuridão  
Pense em quem te faz feliz**

Não falei nada para aquela víbora, mas se pudesse, ai ai, ela ia me escutar, aquela...Teria continuado com os insultos se Chiharu não tivesse pulado em cima de mim.

**A amizade tem um querer bem  
Que esteja onde estiver**

Chiharu: (sorrindo e abraçando-me) Irmãzinha! Que bom que você chegou!

Eu: (¬¬) Fico feliz por pensar assim, agora desgruda! Seus abraços as vezes sufocam, irmã.

Chiharu: (gota) Sinto muito.

Rika: (entrando na conversa) Ela não conhece a própria força, Sakura. Leve isso em consideração.

Eu: (sorrindo) Como sempre na defensiva, não é Rika?

Rika: (rindo) Claro. Quando se lida com pessoas detentoras da sua língua, é sempre bom ter uma boa defesa.

Eu: Imagino...Mas cadê o resto da trupe?

Rika: As vacas? Já devem ter ido pastar em outras redondezas.

Eu: (rindo) Concerteza.

Rika: Owwww vaca...Bora descer!

Eu: Ta ta ta.

**Tudo vai ser como é  
Basta ouvir seu coração**

Eu e Rika descemos para a nossa aula, com nossa adorada professora de informática, sinceramente, os raios nunca atingem as pessoas certas...Oh dor! Lá vamos nós. Entramos na sala, Rika foi certasse com Mei Ling e eu com Chiharu, e como sempre eu estava certa...Que merda de aula! O nosso grupinho voltou para nossa sala normal, para assistir a próxima aula, com a professora Luzia, essa aê dava aula de Inglês, de vez em quando podíamos dizer que ela era COOL! Enquanto a chatonilda dava aula, eu e as vacas conversávamos...

**Seu coração  
As lembranças vão surgir**

Mei Ling: Owww vacas...Vamos ao Parque do Rei Pingüim hoje?

Todas: Hoje?

Chiharu: (tristinha) Ow não vai dar...Eu tenho aula de violão.

Naoko: Fiquei de cuidar da minha irmã, enquanto mamãe vai ao médico.

Tomoyo: (¬¬) Minha mãe não deixa-me ir, merda!

Rika: (sorrindo) Vaca, eu vou!

Mei: Putz.Mas só você e eu?

Rika: (fitando-me) Saky? Você não respondeu! Você pode ir? Vamos vaca!

Eu: (acordando) Ah? Que? Ah...Bora! Podem contar comigo.

Mei: (sorrindo) Eba!!!! Vai ser demais!

Rika e Eu: Yes!!!!!

Mei: Que horas gente?

Rika: Tem que ser depois da minha novela, né?

Eu: (rindo) Essa ai só pensa na benedita.

Rika: Lógico, ué! E ainda tem que dar tempo pra mim dormir.

Mei: É isso ai vaca. Falo pouco, mas falou bonito.

**É só você buscar  
Abraços e sorrisos**

Eu: (pensando) Agora eu sei porque essas duas vacas se dão tão bem...

Mei: (perguntando pra mim) 16:30, pode ser?

Eu: Por mim...

Mei: E você vaca?

Rika: Já é vaca, já é!

**Que ninguém pode apagar  
Vão relembrar histórias**

A aula seguiu normalmente, ou seja, um pé no saco, as duas últimas aulas foram com o Professor Claus de Geografia, ele era falso, e um pouco bonito, mas bonito o bastante para levarem as minhas fogosas colegas ao delírio, somente eu e a minha trupe éramos imuni ao seu "charme", se é que podemos chamar aquilo de charme. Depois do famoso "conversa vai e conversa vêm", eu e minhas amigas nos despedimos, cada uma seguindo para sua própria casa, eu quando cheguei na minha dei de cara com o Touya...Azar. Ia ter que fazer das tripas coração pra ele deixar eu caminhar com as meninas, o papai apesar de ser unha de fome, é mais liberal, já o Touya.

**Que você já se esqueceu  
Ninguém está sozinho**

Touya: (olhando pra mim) Já fez meu almoço?

Eu: (irritada) Como podia fazer seu almoço, se acabei de chegar, hein?

Touya: (cínico) Como estamos irritados hoje.

Eu: Você me irrita!

Touya: Eu te irrito? Sakura, você é demasiado nova para saber com o que se irritar, por isso vou deixar passar dessa vez.

Eu: (sorrindo maliciosa) Mesmo? Bom saber...

Touya: Hum...Não gosto desse seu sorrisinho, o que planeja?

Eu: Nada que você não permita, ou melhor...Que você já permitiu.

Touya: (erguendo a sobrancelha) Como assim? Explique-se Sakura.

**Se não existe adeus  
Se você sentir a solidão da escuridão**

Eu: Você mesmo disse que iria deixar passar dessa vez, então já deixo avisado que vou sair com as meninas, vamos caminhar, okay?

**Pense em quem tem faz feliz  
A amizade tem um querer bem**

Touya: Mas eu...

Eu: (interrompendo-o) Obrigada por me entender. Beijos! Vou subir, fazer tarefa, trocar de roupa, tomar banho, vestir minha roupa de caminhar e sair.

Depois de dizer isso, subi pro meu quarto, mas deu tempo de ouvir meu irmão:

Touya: Ai ai, era só o que me faltava!

Dane-se o que ele pensava! Eu queria mais era sair com as vacas, e como ele tinha deixado, tava tudo em cima. Beleza, agora era só fazer aquelas merdas de tarefas. Quando eu estava começando a tarefa de Português, o telefone toca, adivinha quem era? A vaca mãe, Mei Ling.

**Que esteja onde estiver  
Tudo vai ser como é**

Eu: (meio irritada) Alô?

Mei: Eu gostaria de falar com a Sakura, ela está?

Eu: (sorrindo) Sou eu, vaca!

Mei: (rindo) Oie!!! Tudo bem?

Eu: Tudo e você?

Mei: Boa também! Owwww a Rika me ligou!

Eu: (pensando) Ai fudeu! Será que ela não vai poder ir, que merda véi!

Eu: (perguntando pra Mei) E ai? Que foi? Ela vai furar?

Mei: Não...Ela vai. Ela só pediu pra mim ligar pra você e avisar que é pra levar R$3,00 pro lanche.

**Basta ouvir seu coração  
Há um lugar em você**

Eu: R$ 3,00? Pra quê? Eu não tenho esse dinheiro não. Eu sou uma vaca pobre, lembra?

Mei: (¬¬) Aff...Dá jeito Sakura! Você não é quadrada! Beijos e até mais tarde. Xau!

Eu: Hei, espera ai...Vaca! Desligou na minha cara! Mais é vaca mesmo!

**Preste atenção no que essa voz diz  
Em seu coração**

Aquela vaca desligou o telefone na minha cara, vê se pode? E eu? Aff! Agora tinha fudido de vez, onde eu ia achar R$3,00? O meu pai não tava em casa, e o unha de fome do meu irmão nunca que ia liberar, e o pior é que ela nem me disse o pra que do dinheiro...Uhmmm...Vou levar essa merda não! E eu lá sou pé de dinheiro? Virar dinheiro também não ia! O jeito era largar pra lá, fazer o que...Pobre é assim, quando dá, dá, quando não dá, fode. Retornando aos meus afazeres fiz aquelas merdas de tarefas, olhei pro relógio, 15:25, ora de tomar meu banho...Tomei banho, troquei de roupa e...

**Você não vai se perder  
Se você sentir a solidão da escuridão**

Touya: (gritando) Sakura!!!!!!

Eu: (gritando também) Que é?

Touya: As meninas tão aqui!

Eu: Ai ai! Fala que eu á to descendo!

Desci rapidim, dei de cara com duas vacas risonhas, por que riam? Sei lá! Elas são doidas! Mas como eu sou curiosa perguntei o porquê da risada.

Eu: (acenando) Oie vacas! Posso saber o por que das risadinhas?

As duas: No caminho eu te explico!

**Pense em quem te faz feliz  
A amizade tem um querer bem**

Saímos as três e antes de fechar a porta ouvi meu irmão...

Touya: Fala tchau, né?

Eu: (cínica) Tchau, né?

No caminho pro Parque do rei Pingüim, as meninas finalmente me disseram o por que dos risos:

Mei: Oww Saky!! A gente tava rindo do PEPT! (Pra quem não sabe, PEPT é a abreviação de Porteiro Extremamente Perigoso Tarado, que era o nome dado pelas meninas da irmandade ao porteiro tarado que trabalha no prédio da Mei, e que fica cantando a gente, principalmente a Rika. O muié que faz sucesso, essa minha amiga!)

Eu: (rindo) PEPT ataca novamente! Sei até quem foi a vitima.

Rika: (¬¬') Da pra notar?

Eu e Mei: (rindo) Não...Imagina! HEHHEHEH

Mei: (parando de rir e fitando-me) Owww...Você trouxe o dinheiro?

Eu: (¬¬) Não...

Mei: (¬¬) Aff! Era pro nosso lanche sua vaca!

Eu: (sem entender) Lanche? Ow mais a gente não devia lanchar antes de ir?

Rika: (fitando-me) Não...A gente vai comer Micos e Pitchula depois que a gente voltar do Parque do rei Pingüim.

Eu: (pensando) E depois dizem que querem manter o corpinho...

-----------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------

Instituto Tomoeda - Hora do Lanche

Rika: (sorrindo) Uma coisa vai ser boa nessa nossa caminhada.

Eu: (olhando a Rika) E o que seria?

Rika: Vamos manter nosso corpinho escultural.

Eu: (suspirando) Ah...

Mei: (sorrindo) Concordo Rika!

Eu: (falando comigo mesma) Já sei que essa caminhada vai dar no que falar...

Mei: (sem entender) Disse algo Sakura?

Eu: (percebendo que falei alto demais) Eu disse que já sei que essa caminhada vai ser a melhor...

Mei: (voltando sua atenção pra Rika) Ah...

--------------------------------- FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

Mei: (olhando pra mim de novo) Disse algo Saky?

Eu: (percebendo mais uma vez que falei demais): Ah não, não disse nada de muito importante.

Rika: (sorrindo) Meninas! Chegamos!

Aquilo era fácil constatar, afinal nós demos de cara com um enorme pingüim, e era daí que vinha o nome do parque, mas preferi guardar meus comentários irritantes para mim mesma, meus pensamentos foram cortados com a euforia da Mei Ling.

Mei: (sorrindo) Ótimo! Agora que chegamos, nós temos que alongar!

Eu e Rika: (atônicas) Alongar? Cê é doida?

Mei: (começando a alongar) Não! Vamos começar?!

**Tudo vai ser como é**

Eu e Rika a puxamos pra outro canto, e a arrastamos, ela não tinha percebido, mas a machaiada que passava ficava tudo olhando pra ela, eu e a Rika definitivamente salvamos ela! Depois disso, nós começamos a caminhar e conversar, ao invés de caminharmos ao redor do parque, nós decidimos andar dentro dele, e fazer as trilhas que nele havia.

Mei: (olhando meio apavorada) Ai ai ai, será que foi uma boa idéia?

Rika: (meio assustada) Acho que to começando a concordar com você vaca.

Eu: (séria) Ai não! Nós viemos aqui e agora vamos continuar!

Rika: Mais Saky! Ainda da pra gente voltar...

Eu: Mas nós não vamos! Qual é? Vocês estão com medo de que aqui haja algum pedófilo ou assassino em série, ou fantasmas, ou...

Mei: (grilada) Para, véi! Putz! Você só vê o lado ruim das coisas, que merda véi!

Eu: (rindo) Calma, gente! Eu só...

De repente nós ouvimos um barulho, mas isso foi o bastante para eu e as meninas cairmos na capoeira, só quando saímos de dentro do parque, é que paramos!

Rika: (recuperando o fôlego) Meu Deeeeeeuss!! O que foi aquilo?

Mei: (sem ar) Sei lá, mas eu que não volto lá pra saber o que é!

Eu: (também ser ar) Apoiado!

Rika: (fazendo sinal) Gente, vamo embora! Já ta ficando tarde e eu ainda quero lanchar.

Eu e Mei: Bora!

**Basta ouvir seu coração**

Eu e as meninas seguimos juntas até certo ponto, digo até certo ponto, porque as vacas foram lanchar, vai entender, lanchar depois de caminhar, vai adiantar muito, principalmete o lanchinho diet que elas comem, mas beleza! O meu dia foi assim, uma confusão como sempre, o que será que o amanhã guarda para mim e minhas amigas? Só Deus sabe! Vou encerrando por aqui, e pode ter certeza que a próxima vez a história vai ser bem mais engraçada do que essa aqui que eu conto, minha vida é uma novela, a minha e das vaquinhas.

Que a vaca esteja com você!

Sakura Kinomoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_1° Obrigada pelos reviews_**

**_2° No capitulo seguinte como vocês puderam observar eu introduzirei o Shoran na história, e não somente ele..._**

**_3° Amaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Deixem reviews! Afinal vocês são minha inspiração._**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox or Fox of the Desert_**

**_Continua... _**


End file.
